


Lord Knows (A Change)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Gen, Religious Conflict, Wow this is sadly sweet, no trigger warnings really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantine grasps now for her nurse’s hand, and it is a struggle for Simplice to reject the touch and instead reach under the bed for an extra blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Knows (A Change)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone prompted this on the KM-if so, comment and I'll post it for them there, too.

“I-I’m s-sorry to disturb you, Sister,”  Fantine says as a hand presses against her forehead, eyes closed and hands shaking around her cross.  
  
Simplice smiles, feels the tremors in the woman’s poor, wretched body.  “You could never disturb me, Mademoiselle.  Matins will be soon, and wakefulness will only help me in prayer.”  
  
Fantine grasps now for her nurse’s hand, and it is a struggle for Simplice to reject the touch and reach under the bed for an extra blanket instead.  She spreads it over the ill woman and moves to go before her heart can grow any heavier.  
  
Her exit is interrupted by a fragile, crackling question.    
  
“Sister, what do you pray for?”    
  
Simplice stops in her tracks, lets God pull her back towards Fantine’s bed, shooting the chair beside it a forlorn look.  It is only with great strain that she keeps her voice steady as she answers, eyes on the cross still clutched by her patient.  
  
“Mademoiselle, I pray for God to bless France, to save the heathens, to protect my sisters in Christ.  I pray for Him to make those in power wise to the suffering of the wretched and in His grace help men to end the suffering of men.”  Tears have begun to form in her eyes, and she holds a hand up to stop them.  “I pray, selfish as it may seem, for myself, that I may be a better nun and thus help those around me become closer to Him.”  
  
“Do you pray for me?” Fantine asks softly, turning her head towards Simplice and opening her eyes.  
  
“Yes, Mademoiselle, I do,” Simplice chokes out, voice soft and strained as she looks into the sunken face she won’t allow herself to imagine fair.  “I pray for your health, as I do for all of the patients in the infirmary.”  
  
Simplice convinces herself that the glimmer in Fantine’s eyes as she leaves for Matins is merely a trick of the candlelight.  
  



End file.
